Divine Retribution
by Taiyoukai's Lady
Summary: It has taken him four years to realize just how real the saying is that you never really know what you have till it is gone. Now that he knows it he is out to rectify the greatest mistake of his life, but is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Divine Retribution by ****Taiyoukai's Lady**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Chapter 1**  
~ "Strong people make as many and as ghastly mistakes as weak people. The difference is that strong people admit them, laugh at them, learn form them. This is how they become strong."--Richard Needham

~ "You may make mistakes, but you are not a failure until you start blaming someone else."--Anonymous

It had been four years since she had seen him last. Four long, grueling years filled with bittersweet memories and nights when more often than not, she had cried herself to sleep.

She wanted nothing more than to hate him, to forget about everything, their past, and what was supposed to be their future. Unfortunately, it wasn't in her nature to hate, and it is very difficult to forget when every night she heard his voice whispering into her ear and felt his phantom caress in her dreams.

It had taken her those four years to piece back together her world and now that she was finally moving on with some semblance of the life that she had before, he arrogantly waltzed right back into her life. He appeared on her porch like he owned it, the same way he still owned her dreams. He said he wanted to talk.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" She asked, her teeth snapping together as her tongue tasted his name on her lips for the first time in years. It was a wonderful poison that made her crave more.

She ignored the way her heart lurched at the sight of him. Crossing her arms she leaned her hip against the door frame, blocking him from entering. Silently she sized him up, knowing instinctually he was doing the same. He looked older, dark circles were stark against his perfect skin. His hair was tied back into a low pony tail, something that was surprising. Sesshoumaru had always worn his hair loose; ever since she had known him. Other than that he was the same, beautiful gold eyes that were shinning at her like twin suns with a body that could have been carved by Michelangelo himself. He was a being of utmost beauty and death, it showed on every angle of his face, and poured from him in waves. He still sucked the oxygen right out of the room with his presence.

For a moment she was tempted to slam the door in his beautiful face, but he wanted to talk and the only way that she was truly ever going to get rid of him was to hear him out. She sure as hell didn't want to talk. She wanted him gone, gone like he had been three years ago. It took her a year to realize just what all that word meant. Gone meant she would never again wake up next to him, or feel the way her hand fit perfectly into his, and a million other things that described gone all too well. That was when she had realized that he really was gone.

"Are you going to invite me in? Your manners have grown lax Kagome." His voice was surprisingly warm, and held a hint of amusement, and "Damn!" she cursed inwardly, it still sent shivers down her spine.

Smiling sweetly while gritting her teeth behind it to hide her anger, she shook her head. "Sorry, I'm expecting company. So if you could please get to the point of your visit, I can finish what I was doing."

One perfect silver eyebrow rose at the tone of her voice. "What I have to say, I would prefer to be heard only by you."

Fighting the urge to groan, Kagome stepped away from the door, allowing the powerful inu youkai into her small home. Why did her mother raise her to be a good person? Why couldn't she be a bitch sometimes like Kagura kept on telling her to be?

"Ok, you have five minutes," she said as she closed the door. She was cooking and she was willing to bet her last quarter he knew it before she had even opened the door. With his nose, he could probably smell it a mile away.

She watched him for a moment as he glanced about the living room. It was a sparse room; the walls were covered in bookshelves that were filled to their capacity with knickknacks, pictures and books. Shear cream curtains were drawn from the bay window that looked out over her woods filled back yard, allowing sunshine into the room. A couch, and a comfy chaise lounge and coffee table were arranged in the middle of the floor, filling the small space with coziness.

Sesshoumaru took a delicate, almost inconspicuous sniff and then turned to her. "Your sauce is burning."

Cursing under her breath Kagome ran into the kitchen just in time to stop several pots from boiling over. She was making chicken Alfredo, a dish that he had loved in the past. She stirred the sauce and turned around to find Sesshoumaru standing directly behind her, a little too close for comfort.

He was looking down at her intently, his breath caressing her face, and a message hidden within his eyes that she had no desire to read. Swallowing at his close proximity, Kagome felt goose bumps form on her skin as his breath fanned across her neck.

Stepping sideways she made her way to a cabinet across the small kitchen. "Thank you. Now, if you will, please tell me exactly why you are here?" She demanded. Reaching into the cabinet she pulled down four plates. Setting them on the counter she turned to face him again, her hands on her hips, in the international feminine gesture of impatience.

Sesshoumaru looked at her stoically, but buried deep within his eyes was a uncertainty flickered. 'Good' Kagome thought angrily. She wanted him just as unbalanced as she was.

"How have you been Kagome?" He asked quietly. He was looking around again, his eyes capturing everything with in their gold depths.

"Wonderful, and yourself?" It was true. For the past year and a half, her life had been at its best since he had left.

"Well enough." He replied automatically. He looked it too. He was dressed in another one of those fashionable suits he seemed to love so much, and this one seemed specifically designed to bring out his eyes, the deep navy contrasting sharply with his gold depths, and bringing out the deeper flecks near the rims.

He had always said that there was no point in owning something unless it was the best. He certainly had it now, and it wasn't just his father's money. It was his own, if she was correct.

He was constantly in the news and on the cover of nearly every business magazine. It seemed that he had inherited his father's golden touch when it came to being an entrepreneur. Money could be made just by saying his name.

Kagome, however, was the complete opposite. It was not that she didn't like nice things. It was just, nothing could really compare to the comfort of putting on an old comfortable pair of jeans. Money didn't make her world go round. Her friends and family _did_. She liked things to be elegant, yet above all simple. Sighing Kagome realized just how out of place her ex-husband looked in her quaint home.

"You didn't come all this way just to ask me that Sesshoumaru. Why are you _really_ here? And this time answer me."

He turned his gaze away from a picture of her and a small, dark haired, dark eyed girl, to capture hers.

"Why did you leave?"

Confused, Kagome blinked several times. "Excuse me? _You_ are the one who left _me_."

Kagome could have sworn she saw him sigh before he shook his head. "No. Why did you leave the city?"

She shrugged, "After the divorce, I wanted to get out and see what else there was in the world for me. Besides, there was nothing left for me there."

That same eyebrow rose again at her comment, signifying his surprise like a banner. "Your friends and family." It was more of a statement than a question, yet she still knew he wanted her to explain.

"They understood. I think they would have suggested it eventually if I hadn't made the decision myself. I was a mess, Sesshoumaru. You knew that better than anyone."

Her eyes met his and for a moment she was standing in a courtroom, listening as the judge declared the divorce finalized. She had met his eyes in that moment, her eyes filled with tears, pleading with him to explain why he was doing this, and what had gone wrong.

He had stared back at her, cold and uncaring, as though he was staring at a wall. He turned away a moment later and never looked back. It had been the last time she had seen him in person, until now.

"I needed to take care of myself for a while, and to do that I had to get away."

'To forget.'

Following him into the living room she picked up a picture frame from the bookshelf closest to her. It was the single picture she still had of him. The only reason it hadn't been destroyed with all the others was because it had been taken on her birthday and contained all of her friends.

It had been her twentieth birthday party, and the one year she had forgotten completely about it. Sesshoumaru had planned the party, getting ideas and information from Sango and Kikyo.

The party had been at a park near her family's shrine. All the trees there had been decorated with hanging lanterns, while floating candles, lilies and cherry blossoms drifted together in the basin of a large fountain. There had been music, food and dancing. All in all it had been the most wonderful night of her life. It was also the night Sesshoumaru had proposed.

The picture had been taken by her mother at the height of the party. Everyone had gathered around the happy couple and were smiling at Kagome's obvious joy at marrying the man she loved. Even Sesshoumaru's normally stoic face wore a small smile.

Shoving memories aside for another day, she traced her friends' faces. She missed them all so much, but they still talked whenever the chance arose. No doubt she would be talking with them in the very near future.

"Why are you here?" She asked quietly, still looking at the picture. His five minutes were up, and she wanted this…this meeting…over and done with.

Gold clashed with dark brown while she waited for his answer.

"I would like to like to invite you to dinner."

The picture slipped from Kagome's hands like running water. Her heart seemed to have stopped, it was nothing more than a block of ice stuck in her chest.

"Excuse me?" Kami, was she saying that a lot suddenly.

"I want a second chance." He took a step towards her.

Kagome's heart resumed beating, the ice melted by her sudden furry. Bending down she retrieved the picture frame, slightly glad that the glass hadn't broken.

"Oh, really? And what, may I ask, brought you to this conclusion?"

She glared up at him, ignoring the way his eyes seemed to plead with her to understand. She knew that look; it was the same one she had given him in the courtroom four years ago.

"I was wrong. I never should have left you." He held out his hand. "Please, Piccola, a second chance."

Kagome's heart clenched at the nickname. 'Little one.' how many times had he called her that? Better yet, how many times had she dreamed of this moment and what she would say? How she would kiss him and, laughing, say yes.

He would promptly sweep her off her feet and whisk her into her bedroom, where he would show her exactly how much he had missed her, and how much he loved her still. Then, in the afterglow, he would tell her why he had left and she would forgive him.

They were cheesy romance novel dreams, but they had been her dreams none the less. Dreams that she had prayed, night and day would come true but those dreams had died. They had drowned in the tears she had cried upon waking from them night after night. Yet here they were, coming true.

She looked at his offered hand and, for the briefest moment, remembered how it had felt to hold that hand. How right it had felt. Blinking back tears that were suddenly threatening to spill from behind her eyes she shook her head.

"I can't." She whispered quietly.

He still waited, his eyes seeming to see straight into her soul.

"Can't or won't, Piccola? I know you yearn for me as I do for you. Why not try once again?"

Kagome was saved from having to answer by the sound of the backdoor slamming open. Sending a silent prayer to whatever deity who was listening, Kagome turned to meet the arrivals.

A large white dog came bounding into the room. He was enormous and would easily have reached Sesshoumaru's height had he stood on his back paws.

The 'happy' expression on the pooch's face turned into a snarl as he spotted the Inu youkai so close to Kagome. He crept up to her side and bared his fangs at the intruder, his fur clearly standing on end.

Kagome quickly grabbed onto the dog's collar as it growled at Sesshoumaru, the dog's blue eyes hard as he stared down the trespasser. The growl ceased as Kagome shushed him with a firm command to stay.

A little girl came bounding in next, dressed in an orange and white sundress, with a white sun hat that had a handful of orange and pink flowers thrust into the band. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders in waves while her large fawn like eyes sparkled with excitement.

She ran up and with a cry of "mommy" threw herself into Kagome's arms.

"Mommy guess what Athrun and Rin did to Shippo!" She said ignoring the stranger.

Smiling, and hoping against hope that Sesshoumaru wouldn't make a scene Kagome bounced the little girl on her hip. "What did you do?"

"We pushed him into a puddle" She exclaimed happily. She then launched into a story, speaking so rapidly that Kagome found it hard to follow.

"And then, Shippo-chan took Rin's hat. Rin told him to give it back but he wouldn't! So Athrun helped Rin push him into a puddle!"

Kagome's face twitched as the desire to laugh nearly broke through her parenting resolve. She wondered suddenly how her own mother had managed with her and her brother. God they had been awful. Shaking her head she put the little girl on the floor, and called upon her best scolding tone.

"Rin it's not nice to push people, no matter what the situation."

The little girl looked down as she dragged one white sandaled toe across the rug.

"Yes Mommy."

"Did you say sorry?"

Rin shook her head, staring at the floor.

"Well Squirt you better. Or no dessert tonight." Kagome said patting the little girl on the head.

Eyes widening, Rin nod her head vigorously several times before she noticed Sesshoumaru.

"Hello! Who are you? Rin's name is Rin."

Sesshoumaru looked at the child with an unreadable expression before looking to her mother.

Kagome felt her heart and stomach drop to her feet with that look. 'He knows.' Swallowing hard she looked down at her daughter.

"Rin this is Taisho Sesshoumaru. He's uncle Yasha's older brother."

Rin's mouth formed a small 'o' as she looked up at him.

Glancing at her ex out of the corner of her eye Kagome nudged the child.  
"Go wash up for dinner, please."

Rin chirped a happy "Yes Mommy" and dipped a small curtsey to Sesshoumaru before skipping off to the bathroom, the white dog, her accomplice, trotting at her heels.

Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the child until she disappeared around a corner, before instantly returning to Kagome. She was once again looking at the picture that she held in her hand.

She was close to tears, the scent of salt was harsh compared to her own, compared to the fading scent of the child. His child. HIS! The realization hit him like a proverbial ton of bricks. He almost wished it had been a physical blow, anything would be better than the mind searing numbness he now felt. It was spreading through his body like ice water, freezing his heart, lungs and all possible movement.

He wanted to be angry; she had hidden their child from him. She had taken away three or four years of life that he could never get back. The child was human as well. Completely human, so her time was twice as precious no _priceless_. He needed to be a part of his daughter's world, of his soul mate's world.

Sunlight pierced his heart then. Joy so strong and powerful that it burned away the anger he had felt moments before. He found his body moving of its own accord and he finally did the one thing that he had wanted to do since he had knocked on her door. He swept her into his arms, his hands tangling themselves into her long dark hair, while his nose buried into the crook of her neck. The place his mark should have been, and would soon be if he had his way. And Sesshoumaru _always_ got his way.

Kagome didn't accept his embrace. She just stood there, feeling very much like a plank of wood. Her emotions and thoughts were whirling about her mind like a swarm of angry hornets, each idea and fear stabbing into her like a stinger. She had always known this day would come, but she'd never guessed that it would have been so soon.

'He has to know,' she thought resolutely as she made an effort to pull away.

Sensing that she had something to say Sesshoumaru loosed his grip, but kept her within the circle of his arms.

Her expression was forlorn and defeated, an expression he wanted to kiss right off her face. He would have too, if she hadn't been chewing on her bottom lip. It was a habit he found both endearing and innocent.

Finally she opened her mouth to speak. "Sesshoumaru….Rin is…."

He nodded once. "I know." He said quietly, wanting to save her the agony of telling him something his nose already had.

She shook her head and a lone tear escaped from her eyes.

"No, you don't," She whispered quietly and pulled away from his embrace entirely.

Wondering what she could possibly be upset over he let her go. He would of course claim the child, and Rin his Rin would grow up with a family, a mother and a father, and more siblings to come. While he was making a mental list of all the things they would need in the next few days, Kagome returned the picture to its spot among her books.

"After I left, I decided to go to the places that I had dreamed about. I went every where; New Zealand, Rome, Paris, Egypt, London. I eventually went to New York. It was about two months after the divorce. While I was there, I ended up in the hospital with what I thought was a food poisoning. Turned out, though, that I was about seven months pregnant."

She turned and looked at him. "I had no idea I _was_ Sesshoumaru. I was on birth control while we were together, and what I had thought to be a side effect of depression was actually morning sickness."

She sat down on the armchair and looked down at the hardwood flooring, trying to draw strength from the comforting surroundings that she had built on her own. What she was about to say was hard, and the memories of it always made her cry.

"The doctors didn't think that I would be able to carry her to term because I was just too small and too sick when I got to the hospital. The chances of her surviving were less while I carried her; she simply wasn't getting enough nutrients. They tried putting me on vitamins but I ended up getting sicker, and began loosing weight that I didn't have."

She swallowed hard, tears falling from her eyes. "So they did the only thing left. They induced labor and Rin was put into intensive care. She was so small Sesshoumaru. I could hold her in one hand, almost. The doctors said that even though her odds were better, she had a fifty percent chance of survival with out any major complications."

Kagome grabbed a tissue from the box on the table and wiped her eyes. "She spent the next three months in the hospital, hooked up to so many machines I thought I would never get the chance to hold just her! Then, despite all odds, she survived. Day by day she got stronger, and when I came home she was a part of my travels that I brought back with me. She was the magic that I had experienced in all those places!"

She looked at him again, not realizing how shockingly beautiful she looked recalling fond memories. "She got me through the years, Sesshoumaru, and nothing else." She smiled suddenly, "She's perfect."

Sesshoumaru knelt in front of her and, looking deep into her eyes, took both of her hands in his own.

"She is our daughter; she can be nothing less than perfect."

Kagome shook her head quickly, wiping away the remains of her tears on the back of her hand. She stood up, backing away from him. "I don't know what it was that changed your mind Sesshoumaru, but I won't let you hurt her."

Sesshoumaru looked at her calmly. She feared him; her eyes were wide and her actions erratic. He was a threat to her, and as much as he was loath to admit it, this was not within his plans. "I would never harm her, Kagome."

She laughed at that, but it wasn't the joyful sound that had once escaped her lips; it was bitter and full of pain. Pain that so easily showed in her sad smile. "You told me something like that before, Sesshoumaru, and it turned out to be a lie." Tears fell from her eyes once again. "You lied!" She cried brokenly.

Her words were like a knife jammed between his ribs. He had once sworn never to lie to her, and with a sudden insight he realized why she feared him. Standing he held out his hands in a soothing gesture.

"Kagome, I did not come here to take her away from you. You have done what many women never could. I am only asking for a second chance, to do for you and Rin as I should have. Our daughter needs a father."

"Rin already has a father."

Sesshoumaru snarled as he whirled around, his eyes instantly landing on a red headed man standing in the kitchen door.

'Correction,' Sesshoumaru took a sniff. 'Youkai, kitsune youkai.'

"Takamatsu." Kagome cried softly.

"Daddy!" Rin and Athrun came barreling into the room, and the little girl ran straight into the arms of the kitsune.

"Daddy! Tomorrow will you take Rin and Shippo to the Zoo? Rin wants to see the tigers again."

The fox smiled as he put the girl down. Patting her on the head he shrugged.  
"We will see, Rin. However, Shippo is still outside covered in mud."

Rin looked slightly ashamed. "I should go apologize!" The little girl chirped and dashed out the door.

The room was silent once again, and Sesshoumaru found himself inspecting the kitsune before him. He was tall, and while not quite as well built as Sesshoumaru, carried himself with an air of confidence that only and experienced warrior had. It was in the hold of his shoulders and the strength in his sea green eyes.

Knowing that he was receiving the same treatment, the Taiyoukai continued his scrutiny. Long, golden red hair was tied back into a low pony tail that fell to his hips, the last six inches of it, tipped in white. He was dressed in well-worn pair of jeans and a shirt that showed off a lean, slightly sculpted body.

His face was angular and expressive, and Sesshoumaru found himself desperately wanting to smash his fist into the kitsune's perfect nose. '_Anything to wipe that smile off his pert mouth.'_

Over all he was like every other kitsune that Sesshoumaru had had the pleasure of meeting; deviously handsome, and quick of wit.

"Sesshoumaru, this is my fiancée, Mukashi Takamatsu," Kagome said as she made her way to stand beside the fox.

A snarl nearly escaped the inu youkai's lips as his world came to a screeching halt.

Review please and make my world go round!


	2. Chapter 2

**Divine Retribution by ****Taiyoukai's Lady**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Chapter 2

Binge drinking and memories.

~ Don't drink alone Scarlett, people always find out and it ruins the reputation. ~Rhett Buttler

Sesshoumaru stared at the half empty glass sitting in front of him.

How many bottles of whiskey had he drunk? He had lost count about an hour ago, when he left the first bar, after they ran out of whiskey and sake.

It really didn't matter anyway; the pain was still there, ripping at him with tiny little claws. It stopped any really productive thoughts from surfacing to his fog covered brain.

Growling he grabbed the glass and drained the rest of its contents. The golden liquor had long ago stopped burning on its way down. It was now hitting his stomach with the force of a stallions kick.

None of it mattered though, he deserved the pain; his youkai was in full support of kicking his ass. It had been roaring at him ever since he left Kagome in the arms of that damned kitsune. Demanding that he return to their rightful mate and challenge the male or else he would receive the fight of his life from his darker half.

Sesshoumaru snorted "If only." He could have used a good fight, something, anything to distract his mind from the track it had been running on for the past few hours.

The bartender, a moth youkai by the name of Menoumaru, looked at him quizzically as he refilled the Taiyoukai's glass. He shrugged realizing that the comment wasn't directed at him and made his way to his other customers, leaving Sesshoumaru to his thoughts.

Engaged! The accursed word was ringing though his head. Kami! He wanted nothing more than to rip the kitsune's throat out when he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. He had very nearly lost it when she returned the embrace before turning her attention back to him.

"I've moved on Sesshoumaru." She had said quietly. "I couldn't wait forever for you."

His world cracked in that moment, fragmenting before exploding in a shower of sparks around him. Everything that he thought so important seemed futile and faded away until he realized how important Kagome had become to him. What she had always been.

Life was dull without her laughter and smile. He was losing sleep each night just trying to keep the picture of it engraved in his memory. The air was no longer as sweet nor fresh without her scent. The best food money could buy didn't taste half as good as her cooking. Nothing mattered anymore, except this one mistake. And it seemed that he was far too late to rectify it.

Unfortunately his bad karma had not ended there. No it only increased ten fold. He couldn't really recall the conversation in clarity but he did know the result.  
He had asked of his rights as Rin's father, only to find that he had none. His name had never been put on Rin's birth certificate. The child was a U. S. citizen and had been adopted by one as well. Mukashi Takamatsu.

The glass in Sesshoumaru's hand shattered, sending shards of it shooting into his palm and scattering across the bar top. People around him gasped and Menoumaru hurried over with a wet cloth as the Taiyoukai picked the larger pieces out of his hand. His healing abilities closing the wounds before he had time to fully blink.

"Sesshoumaru-sama I'm afraid that we are out of whiskey, perhaps I can interest you in something else?" The moth asked, dragging the cloth across the wood counter.

Sesshoumaru shook his head once, sending his loose silver locks glistening in the dull bar light. Standing he slipped on his overcoat and paid his substantial tab before making his way outside.

It was a perfect night, the moon and stars seemed to be hung specifically to entice out the numerous couples who were walking arms intertwined down the lane. A couple directly to his right was engaged in a heated conversation that ultimately led to the woman being silenced with a kiss. It was a scene that he had participated in many times in his life.

Snarling Sesshoumaru slammed his hands into his pockets and turned toward his home. Home. The word didn't seem to describe where he currently resided. It had come to mind that moment she had opened her door, and was only emphasized more as he explored the small house she resided in.

She had indeed moved on. She had done everything that he had once promised to do for her. The trip after the divorce, all the places she had visited. Hell even the damn dog that had growled at him, they were all promises that he had made to her years ago. Promises that he had broken with their marriage.

Kagome had done them for herself; some perhaps even with the kitsune. She no longer relied on anyone, no longer trusted anyone. Because of him.

Ignoring the guilt that was suddenly eating at him Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to where he was going. Realizing that he was coming to a short cut, he turned down an alleyway that led to the park. His home was just on the other side. Walking through the well, yet softly lit area he recalled the conversations that he had had with Kagome on this very same path.

She loved it here, being in a small part of nature, which the world seemed to have forgotten about in its hustle and bustle. On warm nights they would bring a quilt out to the soccer field. Laying on it, they would stare up at the stars for hours on end, enjoying each others company, and just sitting in the silence.

Kagome had often talked of raising any children they had at the park. "The world is just too beautiful to just spend it all sitting in front of a TV." She had said

Together they would often walk the many trails late at night, talking of their goals and dreams. That was before work had taken over his life. His fathers company, Shikon Inc. was going though a major corporate loss, and with his father deciding to retire right in the middle of it, left Sesshoumaru, who was now the new CEO, holding the proverbial bag.

Work became all important. He stayed out later and later, sleeping on numerous occasions in his office chair. Kagome, concerned for his health started making inquires and nagging him to take better care of himself. Already tired, Sesshoumaru's replies were short and sardonic, and fights sprouted out of nothing.

Everyday conversations became battle fields where insults were hurled with the accuracy of an arrow, and they lodged themselves in the weak parts of both Kagome's and his hearts.

This continued until one fateful night when he was predominantly consumed with anxiety because of a lost merger, snarled a particularly harsh comment at his wife that put tears into her eyes and sent her running out of their house sobbing. She stayed gone for three days, not calling once, and Sesshoumaru didn't take the time to look for her.

Instead he had gone on as though nothing was wrong, attending business meetings and firmly securing his place as the CEO. He was doing his best to take out his father's board of trustee's without hindering the company, preferably forcing them all into retirement.

However this meant that he had to live up to the CEO standard before his own board could be introduced. In order to do so he literally had to please the entire board. Several were easily paid off into retirement. Others left knowing that there was nothing Sesshoumaru could offer that they wanted, other than their lives and reputations.

Finally only one senile old man was left. His name was Totosai. He was an old college friend of his father, and it seemed that he was bent and determined that Sesshoumaru would be forced into the role his father had once held. His signature was mandatory for Sesshoumaru to have complete control yet the old coot couldn't be bought, intimidated, or forced into anything. The only way he was guaranteed to sign was for Sesshoumaru to become the CEO the man idealized, if only for a little while.

Sesshoumaru was livid; there was no way that he would be forced to become Totosai's dream CEO! Yet there was no other way to get the signature, and so grudgingly Sesshoumaru began to walk the path that his father had, attending charity events, sports outings anything and everything that his father had done over the years. He even attended stock holder's parties every night, at the request of the obnoxious fossil.

It was at one such event that he met her, Kaguya, daughter of the Lord of the East, and long time ally to his father. Her father was hosting the event in celebration of his Company's merger with that of the south, and while others came with a date, Sesshoumaru came alone. She was just what he needed to get his mind off of Kagome, if even for a few hours.

She stayed by his side the entire evening, keeping him company and in general just getting to know him. Her actions were reserved and she played the part of a proper hostess, never deliberately drawing attention to herself, not that she needed to. On Sesshoumaru's arm she was the talk of the party.

The room was filled with whispers of how perfect they were together, how well she complimented his being, and how strong any children they had would be. Every single remark floated into Sesshoumaru's ears and lodged itself there, leaving him wondering what exactly it was that made her so extraordinary.

By the end of the night he knew. Kaguya was commanding; her actions full of style and grace. Every eye in the place was on her the entire time, and compliments were constantly thrown their way. At the end of the party the Lord of the East was talking to Sesshoumaru of Mating marks and ideas for a wedding.

Shocked at his audacity Sesshoumaru had informed the other Lord of his wife, and that he was not looking to take a second one. Apologies were made and the idea was forgotten, or so he thought. It was only brought up at other events that he attended, and at each, Sesshoumaru found himself in of Yoshida Kaguya's company even more. Soon enough he was picking her up on his way out.

One week after the fight began, Sesshoumaru returned home from one such event to find Kagome waiting for him. Yet he was only cold and indifferent towards his wife of two months. His mind full of clouded with the effects of sake, and ears ringing with the words he had heard only hours before, telling him how beautiful Kaguya was on his arm.

Kagome was all tears and apologies when he finally walked into their newly furnished home. She promised to leave his work decision to him, and reaffirmed her love with hugs and kisses. That night however, was one of the longest that Sesshoumaru had ever experienced. The entire time his mind was constantly drawn back to Kaguya.

He couldn't seem to get her saucy smile out of his head, nor the power and confidence that she seemed to exude. It was as though she had buried herself into his mind, and everything and anything he saw reminded him of her. Even things Kagome did, while although slight brought her memory to the forefront of his mind.

Within a week Sesshoumaru found himself comparing the two and wondering just how a Taiyoukai of his standards had fallen for a childish woman who came from a low class family. It was a mystery to him. She was loud and uncouth and a number of other things that grated on his nerves. And she was a miko, the complete opposite of him in every way. Yet there was something that lingered in the back of his mind that told him to hold. And so his observations continued, his coldness towards his wife enduring while his outings with Kaguya continued.

Kagome was puzzled by his behavior, but thinking that he was still angry and that work was just taking up his time as usual, left him alone

Shaking the memories of that now distant time out of his head Sesshoumaru began the ascent up to his large two stories home. He was filled with the now normal feeling of nostalgia as he unlocked the door and made his way to the master bedroom. Not even bothering to flip the lights on glanced around the room, he supernatural sight allowing him to see the room as if it were broad daylight.

Inhaling deeply he caught the faintest whiff of Kagome's long departed scent. It had been years since she had been in this room, yet there were still traces of it, hidden away.

Slipping off his coat he draped it across the vanity's bench before lying down on the bed fully clothed. Memories forced themselves to the forefront of his mind once again. Exhaling in a puff of air, which to any other would have been a sigh Sesshoumaru allowed them to come.

Kagome left him alone, as had become her habit, and silently waited for the day that he would once again look her way. Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Kaguya was by his side during the day attending meetings and over seeing his company alongside him, while Kagome slept beside him fretfully at night.

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his bangs, straitening the silver locks. God if only he had spent that time away from Kaguya, perhaps things would be different. Perhaps he would be the one asked to take Rin to the zoo. Staring up at the canopy over his head he recalled the last day Kagome was in his house.

Fate had been cruel that day, and so was he. It was four months after his introduction to the Princess of the East, and their interactions were heating up.

"What is going on Sesshoumaru?" Kagome hissed glaring at him from the doorway. She had come home from work early today, unfortunately so had he, and Kaguya had come with him. She was currently draped across him in a very compromising position, her shirt halfway undone, and her short skirt riding much higher than necessary, while his wife of six months stood not even two yards away glaring at him like he was a rat that needed to be terminated.

Tears were filling her eyes, but her anger was more apparent, and that seemed to be her driving force. Sesshoumaru simply sat where he was, looking straight at her without any penitence.

Kaguya chose this moment to speak up. "Who's this?" she asked tucking her long legs under her. Kagome's glare turned full force to her.

"I'm his wife." She said her attention turning back to Sesshoumaru. He refused to acknowledge her anger, hell he was refusing to acknowledge her!

"Oh?" Kaguya stood and stretched in a nonchalant way. "Well this is awkward. Funny though how Sesshou-kun never mentioned you." She said tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Kagome's eyes snapped with fire as her hands clenched together at her sides. Her miko powers were pooling at her fingertips, just begging to be unleashed. "Funny how he never mentioned you either." She snarled at the demoness.

Kaguya simply shrugged and smiled as though it were an everyday occurrence. "Well I had better be going," she said straitening her clothing. "It looks like you both have a lot to talk about." She brushed past Kagome, buttoning her shirt as she made her way to the door.

Kagome's eyes followed her, watching as the elegant woman slipped on her four inch heels, and designer jacket. With an almost sinister smile and a small wave she walked out the door.

Pissed beyond the point of reason, Kagome turned her attention back to her husband. Sesshoumaru was finally showing some signs of life. He had stood, and was currently donning his white silk shirt.

Buttoning it he walked towards her, while she stared at him, waiting for some sign of regret. None came; he just walked past, and made his way up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Shocked Kagome stood there for a moment before questions began to pour themselves into her head, fueling her slightly subdued anger into a full rage. Miko powers snapping around her in a cloud of sparkling blue fire she followed her husband.

Sesshoumaru had made his way across the bedroom and was currently waiting for the computer to boot up when she burst into the room. "What the hell is going on?" She snarled stalking across the floor towards him.

Not even bothering to look up at her Sesshoumaru logged onto the computer. "Nothing that concerns you." He said, ignoring her outraged gasp.

Aghast Kagome simply stared at him for a moment, waiting for her thoughts to settle into some semblance of order. "Nothing that concerns me?" She shouted "I come to our home and find you shirtless in the arms of another woman, and it doesn't concern me?!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, pulling up his agenda. "That is correct." He said as he began to type.

Cursing Kagome stalked over to stand beside him. "You swore your fidelity to me, only six months ago! And you've already broken it!" Her voice wavered as she looked at him. "I can't believe you." She whispered brokenly.

Sesshoumaru ignored her, and continued his work. Frustrated Kagome decided to get some answers. "How long have you been seeing her?" She asked sitting on the desk. She waited, staring at him intently. Once again he ignored her.

Snarling she leapt off the desk and whirling around snatched the computer plug out the wall. The monitor screen went black, no doubt losing all of the work he had done.

Growling Sesshoumaru turned to his wife, his face a mask of granite. She was still standing beside him, her chin raised high as she glared at him.

"You can pay attention to your work and whore, so I know you can spare five minutes for me!" She hissed at him, visibly trembling with anger.

Eyes narrowing Sesshoumaru stood, drawing himself up to his full height, easily towering over his wife's petite 5"4'. It was an intimidation tactic that had worked on many, but not on her.

"You may not have anything to say Sesshoumaru but I do! I cannot live like this! I can try to be second best to your work, but I cannot be second best to your whore!" She was almost crying she could feel the tears building up behind her eyes, begging to be let out. The only thing keeping her from it was her anger and her pride.

Kami it hurt, she couldn't believe that this was happening to them, and in such a short time. But she would not let him see her cry. Sesshoumaru was cold to her, colder than he had ever been before, and here he was breaking promises to her. No not promises, vows.

"I know that you were raised in an era where this was considered perfectly fine Sesshoumaru, but in this day and age, its not!" She sobbed looking up at him. "I can't believe that you have done this."

"I am doing nothing that you yourself have not done." He replied icily.

"WHAT the HELL do you mean?" Kagome shrieked, ignoring the way he winced slightly at the volume she continued on. "I never cheated on you! Not even when we were dating!" She said poking him in the chest.

Growling Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand. "Do not lie to me wench, you think I do not know of your love for my half-breed brother?" He asked glaring down at her.

Kagome simply growled back, and ripping her hand out of his grasp narrowed her eyes at him. "I haven't felt that way about Inu yasha in a long time Sesshoumaru Taisho, and you damned well know it!" She shouted, her chest was heaving by the time the words were out of her mouth. Taking a deep breath she looked shook her head. "And if I did love him, I never would have dated or married you! Inu yasha and I are just friends."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Or lovers. After all, you had known a man's touch before our wedding night."

Kagome's eyes widened at this statement. "Not willingly you asshole!" She cried

Sesshoumaru sniffed "A lie, easily fabricated to cover up your lovers tryst. Tell me my dear, does he make you scream the way I do? Do you shudder with pleasure at his touch?" He stalked toward her, his eyes hard with malice and contempt until he was inches away. "Do you beg him to take you like a whore?" He asked, his voice low.

Kagome slapped him, hard. It happened so fast she didn't realize she had done so until she was watching Sesshoumaru's face fly to the side. It was shocking, and it was pure instinct. He deserved it and so much more.

Crying she glared at him through her tears, watching as he slowly turned to face her once more, his golden eyes, hard and tinted pink. A growl was building in volume at the back of his throat. "You unbelievable bastard. I was raped, by someone very important to me! Inu yasha saved me!" She snarled, glaring at him with newly discovered rage. "Your brother never touched me."

Sesshoumaru simply stared at her as she glared at him. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and he watched as it traced her jaw before falling to the ground. The need to comfort her hit him, and unconsciously he reached out a hand to wipe the tear away. Kagome's eyes widened and she took a step backwards, away from him. "Don't!" It was the first bit of contact he had offered to her in months, yet now he was nothing more than a stranger to her.

Sesshoumaru's arm dropped to his side, his eyes narrowing as he fully processed her statement. There were things about his wife that he didn't know. Things that he rightfully should know yet had never been told. The blame for this went both ways, he had never asked, and she had never offered up the knowledge. Yet now he knew.

Kagome simply looked at him, tears falling down her face unchecked. Her dark secret was out, he finally knew. What would he think about her now? If he thought she was a whore for her friendship with Inu yasha what would he say about this? Would he condemn her for something she had no control over? Something that she had once condemned herself for?

Shuddering she felt her old fears rise to the surface. She couldn't deal with this right now. Things were just too complicated now. She found herself holding her breath, waiting to see if he would criticize her or simply ignore her as he had be want to do as of late.

The silence was overpowering, and finally she couldn't take it anymore. She wouldn't sit here and wait for him to condemn her. Whirling around she ran toward the door her heart in her throat and a sob ready to break loose.

She was stopped before she had made it halfway there by a hard chest and two pale striped hands clamping onto her arms hard enough to leave bruises. Fighting the prey instinct to lash out when caught by a larger animal, Kagome simply looked up at Sesshoumaru's face. His eyes were nearly completely red; his youkai had taken over.

"Who touched you?" He hissed his voice darker, laced with his anger and youkai. Still angry Kagome shook her head like a stubborn child. "Only my family knows, and I'm sure as hell not going to tell you!" She winced as his claws bit into her arms.

"I am your mate, therefore your family. You will tell me!" The urge to make her submit and tell him everything was driving every sane thought from his head. He needed to know who had caused this; she was under his protection and no matter when it had happened someone had wronged her. Vengeance was deserved.

Hissing through her teeth at the pain Kagome called upon her miko powers and blasted Sesshoumaru off of her. He landed in a heap against the far wall, stunned.

"Wrong." She muttered darkly, revealing a deeper wound to her soul. "You are my husband who has been cheating on me. You never marked me Sesshoumaru; you never made me your mate. We are only married in my world." She shook her head, her fear turning into white anger. "I don't have to tell you anything until you have figured out just how long you want to be with me."

She watched as the red receded from his eyes before turning and making her way to the door. "Call me when you know what you want." She said before walking out it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That had been the last time she had been in his home. Miroku and Kikyo came two days later to gather her most personal belongings. Kikyo wouldn't even look at him, she just went about the house, knowing exactly what her cousin wanted, and where it was located. Miroku had been more civil, speaking to Sesshoumaru and dropping him hints about how Kagome was doing and how to get her back.

Sesshoumaru had ignored them. He was angry that she had left, angry for her disobedience for not telling him. He was also convinced that she would come back. Every woman came back to him, she had once, and she would again. With that thought in mind he continued on as he had before, however his visits with Kaguya ceased. He did not see her again until after the divorce, and by that time she was living with him.

Kagome ended up staying with Inu yasha and Kikyo. She stayed there for three weeks, and when she received the divorce papers she moved back to her family's shrine.

Sesshoumaru wasn't really sure what it was that made him call a divorce lawyer. He had been angry and drunk at the time, and was convinced that Kagome had been trying to change him, to tame him. His father had been allowed to bring whoever he wanted into his bed. After all that was how he met Inu yasha's mother. Why shouldn't he be able to do the same, regardless of the era? He didn't need a sniveling wife who thought she could control his every thought. And so he detached himself from her. He had plenty of time to find a demoness to provide him with an heir, after all that was the only things women were good for. Youkai did not love.

Sesshoumaru's phone rang suddenly, bringing him out of the past and back to reality. Glancing at the caller I.D. he growled. Finally answers. "What have you discovered?" He asked flipping open the phone. The voice of his lawyer came through the other end. Sesshoumaru had called her the moment he had stepped out of Kagome's home. There had to be a way for him to have some rights as Rin's father, and he would search everywhere until he found them.

"Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama for calling so late, however I thought it might be a good idea to give you a status report." Shiori was a bat hanyou, and also one of the best lawyers in Japan. She was both compassionate and strong, and in the courtroom she always got her man. If anyone could figure out how to legally obtain what he wanted Shiori could.

"Continue," Sesshoumaru replied automatically.

"I'm afraid the news isn't good sir. Everything was legitimate, there is no way to un-adopt Rin from Mr. Mukashi, not in human or youkai courts.

Sesshoumaru growled and pinched the bridge of his nose doing his best to relieve the alcohol induced head ache he could feel building at the back of his eyes. This was not the news he wanted.

"And," Shiori continued. "I have spoken with Miss Higurashi and her lawyer. Your Ex did everything within her powers to notify you of the birth of your daughter. However all phone calls and letters were taken by one Kaguya Yoshida. She informed Kagome on every occasion that you did not believe the parentage of the girl, nor did you care what happened to her or the child."

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red with her words, his youkai easily taking over in his drunken state. "Kaguya knew of Rin?" He snarled warring with himself. A very large part of him was in favor of hunting the bitchy princess down and giving her a very good reason to fear for her life and perhaps even leave the country.

Shiori's voice was trembling when she replied. "Yes sir, Kagome-sama has letters to prove it."

Sesshoumaru's bloodlust heightened to an almost unbearable level. All he could see was red as his youkai howled in the darkest recesses of his mind for revenge. His darker half had been warring with him for years over his 'incompetent' handlings of the situation, and each time it surfaced Sesshoumaru found it harder and harder to force his bestial half back into its 'kennel'.

Doing so now was nearly impossible; however he was finally able to convince it to return with the promise of revenge and by doing his damnedest to get their mate back. Growling his darker half slunk back to its cage, vowing aloud that if Sesshoumaru didn't keep his promises repercussions would be insured.

Sesshoumaru came out of his mental battle to find the armrests of his chair shredded and melting from his poison claws. Shiori was chattering in his ear about possible legal actions that could be taken against Miss Yoshida. Unfortunately none of them sounded sever enough.

"The situation with Miss Higurashi is much more delicate I'm afraid. Because of everything that has happened no judge, youkai or human is going to force her to allow you to see the child. Your best bet would be to ask your Ex for permission to visit Rin."

Sesshoumaru growled again. "I should not need to ask permission to see my own child!" He snarled standing up to pace around the room. Shiori sighed on the other end. "I know sir, but your signature is on the letters sent by Miss Yoshida as well. In those letters you denounced both the Lady Kagome and the child. You gave up all rights to her. The fact is Kagome-sama holds all the cards. However she is not a bitter person, I cannot see her keeping the child away from you."

Sesshoumaru snorted. He knew exactly just how forgiving Kagome could be. Her friends were always afraid that she would be taken advantage of because of it. Yet there lay another problem. Her friends. They had been hiding her from him for years, setting up false leads and ignoring any demands he would make about her location. The situation could easily turn into a war without his knowledge. The line had been drawn many years ago, and while Sesshoumaru held most of the strength Kagome had all the allies. Not even his half-brother would side with him on this. Fighting the urge to sigh he sat back down on the bed.

"I understand Shiori. Report back if you gather anymore information."

"One question more my Lord." Shiori said quickly, knowing he was about to hang up.  
Sesshoumaru put the phone back to his ear. "Yes?"

"Sir is it true that you asked the lady for a second chance?"

"News certainly travels fast." Sesshoumaru said a bite in his voice setting the bat on edge.

Shiori laughed nervously. "If I may sir, I suggest you play by Kagome-sama's rules concerning Rin, if you indeed wish to court the Lady. Because right now, you don't have a snowball's chance in hell is the way that Kagome phased it."

Sesshoumaru snorted; of course Kagome would say something like that. "I don't require your advice when it comes to matters of my personal life Shiori." His voice was icy with disdain.

"I understand Sesshoumaru-sama. Forgive me, I will report back when I have more information." She replied a moment before he hung up the phone.

Pulling his shirt over his head Sesshoumaru tossed it to the floor before laying back on the large bed. Staring up at the canopy he recalled the way Kagome had looked at him when she answered the door. Her shock was evident and for a brief moment it had covered up her anger. Then it faded away and Sesshoumaru had realized just how upset she was.

Closing his eyes Sesshoumaru forced the image of Kagome's angry face from his mind. Sleep would be needed for what he had planned.

MORE Editing. Question for all you other authors out there....is anyone ever really completely satisfied with their chapters when they first put them out? I always think, 'there has got to be a way that I can improve this!' but I just force myself to post it and then I have to go back and edit it. *Sigh* Such is the life of an author....unless you are Resmiranda That girl is AMAZING!!!! God to be able to write like that!!!!Anyway enough with my ranting on my chapters.

OK. Everyone already knows what I am going to ask. Please review and tell me what you think. I really do appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Divine Retribution by ****Taiyoukai's Lady**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Chapter 3

Coffee, and fights, and Alpha's Rights.

"Coffee should be black as hell, strong as death and as sweet as love."  
Turkish proverb

Authors note: I DON'T own Starbucks!!!!

Inu Yasha let out a jaw-popping yawn, exposing very sharp pearly white teeth while white puppy ears on top of his silver head flattened to his skull as his eyes closed. It was going to be a long day, he could already tell.

Walking past the receptionist desk, he grabbed a stack of messages that had an obnoxious neon pink sticky note with his name written on it on the top. Grumbling under his breath about the evil receptionist, he grabbed an ordinary tan and green travel mug of coffee that was sitting in a drink carrier on the desk before heading to his office.

Kami he hated mornings! Normal people were asleep right now, dreaming the dawn away beside their mates. Why couldn't he be? Because he had to work with his no good, cheating, mother fucking older half brother; a slave driver who demanded that Inu Yasha be there at least by 7:30.

Just thinking of the prick and his haughty behavior made his mood worsen, and the coffee in his mouth taste sour. Swallowing, Inu yasha blanched and shook his head trying to rid his mouth of the taste. Sniffing the drink, he took another sip before spitting it back into the cup.

"OI! What the hell is this shit?" He yelled turning to look at the receptionist.

Ayame stared at him quizzically for a moment before noticing the coffee cup he was waving. With cried "Oh!" She sprinted forward to snatch the cup out of his hand.

"That's my double soy white chocolate mocha frappuccino." She said cradling the drink in her hands._____

"Double frappa what?" The hanyou asked watching as the wolf pet the cup like it was a small kitten she had found in the rain. "Where's the coffee? I need caffeine!"

Ayame shook her head. "Inu yasha. This," She said pointing to the cup. "Is coffee. It's Starbucks, the best coffee in the world!" She shook the cup under his nose.

Inu yasha shoved her hand away. "That shit 'aint coffee, it taste like poison that your wimpy ass boyfriend pissed in!" He said crossing his arms to glare at the red head.

Ayame growled at him. "It does not! It's chocolate. Besides Koga is too much a gentleman to do something like that." She said tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder.

Inu yasha feh'ed and rolled his eyes. Clearly, she didn't know Koga well enough. The wolf could be put up to any thing and easily got away with it. He watched as she made her way back to the front desk, raising the cup to her lips. She was just about to take a sip of her "coffee" when he spoke up.

"You know I spit in that." He said a moment before the cup touched her lips.

Ayame shuddered and held the cup at arms length. "Ewww! Inu yasha you've ruined my coffee!" She cried glaring at him

Inu yasha smirked. "Well now we can get some real coffee." He said making his way to the break room.

Ayame scowled and stalked after him. "What about my frappuccino?" She asked watching as he measured out the regular store bought brand and put it into the machine.

The hanyou simple shrugged. "Drink it if you want." He cut on the machine and listened to it hum as it started up. "I need real coffee if I'm going to make it through today." He cried waving his hands in the air.

Ayame took a deep breath and counted to ten before looking at her 'friend' again. "Listen doggie do little, I want coffee too! And you ruined mine so it's only right you replace it!" She said grabbing the 'scruff' of his coat jacket and dragging him back towards the office doors."

"Hey" Inu yasha yelped swiping behind him at her arm. "What the hell? Let me go bitch!" He shouted struggling to get out of her grasp.

Ayame swung him around and dropped him on his butt two feet from the door.  
"First off Inu yasha, yes I am a bitch, but you don't have the right to call me that. Second you ruined my coffee and unless you want to find out just how big of a bitch I can be you will go to Starbucks and get me some more on your way back!" She snarled leaning over him in the typical dominant "bitch" position.

"I may not be able to purify or sit you, but trust me I can make your life miserable."

Rubbing the back of his head, Inu Yasha glared at her from the ground. What was that saying? Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned? Whoever the moron was that had come up what that number didn't know the type of women he did. All this over a fucking cup of coffee? No wonder Koga made sure Ayame didn't catch him in one of his pranks. This woman was psycho.

"Wait where the hell am I supposed to be going?" He asked getting to his feet.

The wolf sighed. "Don't you read your messages?" she asked walking back to her desk. "Jaken called and said that something is terrible wrong. Mr. Taisho hasn't gotten out of bed yet and the little green slime ball is wondering if he should call an ambulance." She handed him a slip of paper that had the message written on it.

Taking it Inu yasha read over it and smirked. "Ha! The bastard is sick huh? Well I guess that means I'll be in charge today!" He puffed out his chest and grinned as if he was on top of the world.

Ayame shook her head as his laughter filled the floor, causing several heads to rise above cubicles and turn in their direction. "Ok sir," She said smiling at him. "Don't forget that today you have a meeting with the board of trustees to decide on the backing for the ten year contract concerning Tokyo General."

She made a show of checking her planner. "The meeting starts in half an hour, and a copy of the contract is on your desk. Sesshoumaru-sama has the notes on the proposal, but I'm sure you'll be able to handle it." She said giving him a doubting smile.

Inu yasha ignored it, his mind occupied with his newly acquired power, even if it was only for a day. "Heh, I'm gonna show that bastard that I can do anything he can do." He said turning and walking back to his office.

Ayame shook her head and simply waited, jotting down her order as she mentally counted off the seconds. 'One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi.' Inu Yasha's door opened and closed with a thud.

'Four Mississippi, five Mississippi, six Mississippi.'

"FUCK!" Echoed throughout the building as Inu yasha no doubt read over the contract.

Seven Mississippi, eight Mississippi,'

The hanyou's door flew open as its former occupant came barreling down the hallway.

'Nine Mississippi, ten Mississippi.'

Inu yasha dashed by her desk, heading for the elevator. Reaching it, he pushed the button frantically, as though it would come faster the more he pushed it.

"Hey Inu yasha." Ayame called drawing his attention away from the abused button.

He turned to her with a look that said 'what' and then blinked when she waved a slip of paper at him.

"Don't forget it Inu yasha." She said handing him the piece of paper.

Inu yasha glanced at it before glaring at her. "You gotta be fucking kidding me! I don't have time to get your stupid frappuccino! I don't even have time to make it to Sesshoumaru's place and back before the meeting starts!"

Ayame simply smiled "Call me when you get to Starbucks and I promise you won't be late."

Inu yasha gaped at her like had completely lost if before the ding of the elevator brought him back to reality. "You crazy wench." He shouted dashing into the empty elevator. He frowned at her smirk. "Just trust me Inu yasha." She called before the doors closed.

Laughing she made her way to the window and watched, all of her senses attuned to the street below.

"Hey Ayame!" Miroku called sliding up beside her. "What are you looking at?" He asked leaning towards her.

"Just watch." She replied.

Miroku shrugged and took a sip Inu Yasha's freshly brewed coffee and focused his attention on the ground several stories below them.

Sure enough, moments later a ruckus erupted as a familiar silver and red figure dashed out of the building. Miroku nearly chocked on his drink as he watched his hanyou friend practically rip another man out of a waiting taxi.

Face almost as red as his suit coat, the hanyou was shouting and waving his arms as he dove into the car. Milliseconds later the taxi's tires burned rubber as it merged into traffic, cutting off two other cars as the driver hurried to do as Inu yasha bid. It disappeared around a bend moments later.

Ayame chuckled beside him and sauntered back to her desk while the Miroku simply gaped at the spot the taxi had disappeared. "What's his problem?' He asked turning to the wolf.

Ayame grinned and pulled out her cell phone. "I'll tell you in a minute. One question though, is Sango at work?" Miroku nodded and watched as she dialed a number. He swallowed hard at the smile she gave when it was answered.

"Koga-kun! I need a favor…" She pulled up the names of the four trustees.

Inu yasha paid the nervous taxi driver, grumbling all the while under his breath that the guy could have gone faster. Never the less his tip was substantial and it alone brought a smile to the old man's face.

Dashing out the door before the driver could properly thank him; he made his way up the stairs that led to the house, or the summer cottage, as he liked to call it. It was the smallest of the five or so houses Sesshoumaru owned, and Inu yasha had always thought that it had been Kagome's personal choice that had kept it moderately small.

Not even bothering to knock, Inu yasha burst into the house, causing Jaken who was currently standing in the entryway to screech and stumble backwards, dropping a tray of food in the process.

Squawking the green kappa righted himself, yellow eyes bulging out even more in his anger. "You! How dare you intrude into the great Sesshoumaru's home with out an invitation!" He shouted flailing his small arms.

Inu Yasha's fist met the top of Jaken's head, raising a large bump. "Shut up you baka! You left a message at my office about the bastard, remember?" He snarled glaring down at the much smaller demon. "Now I'm only going to ask this once. Where is Sesshoumaru?"

Jaken swallowed hard at the look. "My lord is still upstairs." He replied quietly. He blinked and the hanyou was gone, bounding up yet another flight of stairs. "Shall I call an ambulance?" Jaken asked, voice wavering with concern.

Inu yasha shook his head. "Nah, but you can bring up a cup of coffee." He said turning down the hallway to the master bedroom. Not even bothering to knock he barged in, praying his brother wasn't sleeping in the buff. ______

"Oi! Sesshoumaru wake up! We've got a meeting in less than 20 freaking minutes!" He shouted striding over to the bed where his brother lay. Instinct kicked in a millisecond before poisonous claws sliced through the air his head had been occupying, as he leaped away.

Landing by the bed, Inu Yasha wasn't surprised to come face to face with his barely awake, very angry, red eyed brother. Sesshoumaru was growling low in his throat, his canines exposed in a vicious snarl. Inu yasha had never seen Sesshoumaru like this; his brother had completely lost control.

Adrenalin kicked in as Sesshoumaru turned to attack once again, swiping at Inu Yasha's midsection.

When the claws passed dangerously close through the air in front of him, Inu Yasha noticed two things: One his brother wasn't fighting him the way he normally would. Usually it was just a sparing contest, something to help both of them to loose a little stress. ____However, right now it was as if Sesshoumaru was ready to kill him, but was uncoordinated and clumsy. The Second thing Inu Yasha noticed was the heavy scent of alcohol laced with Sesshoumaru's breath. Enough alcohol, Inu yasha realized, to knock both him and Koga on their asses.

'Fuck! No wonder his beast was able to take over so easily, he's shit faced!' He realized, watching as Sesshoumaru stalked towards him. The Taiyoukai's ruby eyes focused intently on Inu Yasha's face, muscles rippled under the smooth skin of his chest and arms as he prepared for another attack. "Traitor." He hissed cracking his knuckles. Poison dripped from his fingertips, searing through wood as it landed on the polished floors.

Surprised Inu yasha cocked his head to the side. "Say what? What do you mean traitor?"

Sesshoumaru sliced at him again, this time Inu Yasha's coat fell to the floor in a flurry of red ribbons. "You are a traitor." He hissed again, the stripes on his face going jagged as his face elongated.

'Shit. He's going to transform" Inu yasha realized as invisible winds picked up, swirling around both inu youkai and throwing their hair into the wind.

Jaki was pouring off Sesshoumaru in waves, some so strong that they nearly forced Inu Yasha to his knees. Comprehending just how serious the situation was, the hanyou did something that most would never assume he did; He thought through possible outcomes.

'Ok. I have one highly pissed off, shit faced Taiyoukai who is about to transform and rip me into shreds. Just like the good old days. Except, damn it, I don't have Tetsuiga!' For once the hanyou was actually worried about his personal health. Cocky remarks and his claws weren't going to get him very far. The inu part of him demanded that he submit, while the human part of him wanted to reason.

Inu yasha did both. He let out a small whine that captured his brother's attention, and titled his head to the side revealing his neck in a sign of submission. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed for a moment, before a low growl escaped him, indecision warring in his eyes. It was within his rights to kill any traitors to his pack, yet the half breed seemed not to know what his transgression was.

A small end table was picked up by the winds; it spun in them for a moment before being thrown through the window. Glass rained down in all directions, while shards of it caught in the invisible gale. They sliced through the room, ripping the canopy's sheer material to shreds and slashed through the thick curtains like they were wet rice paper.

'Ok submission didn't work too well, let's try reasoning.' Inu yasha thought watching as the older inu took a step forward. "Sesshoumaru!!! What did I do to betray you?" He asked racking his brain to remember what prank he had pulled that could have possibly pissed the Taiyoukai off this much. Was it the purple hair color in his conditioner? The girly smelling perfume Inu yasha had sprayed in his closet? Or maybe it was the time he and Koga had thrown Jaken through the bathroom window when Sesshoumaru was taking a shower. That alone would be enough to warrant a death sentence. Yet they had gotten away scotch free. What was it?

Sesshoumaru's garnet eyes lightened considerably to a paler shade, as the winds died down. Slowly but surely Sesshoumaru was taking back over his body, forcing his youkai half to recede. He glared at his younger brother seeming to weight the options of discipline, and to both Sesshoumaru and his youkai there were many.

Inu Yasha found himself fidgeting against his will; damn the bastard could make a person squirm with just a look. They might each be able to tolerate the others presence with a minimal number of brawls, and Inu yasha got away with more pranks than he ever had before. Yet there was always a reason for Inu yasha to fear not respecting Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai was alpha, and Inu yasha needed a constant reminder of that it seemed.

Sesshoumaru was still walking towards him, his eyes, no longer red were rimmed in pink and narrowed at him.

"You kept my pup from me." He said coldly. This was a test of faith; the next words out of the hanyou's mouth would decide his fate.

Inu yasha's eyes widened and he swallowed hard before opening his mouth to speak.

"You know about Rin?"

It seems that my brain only works in 7 pages worth of writing, and then it dies....yeah, so it looks like chapters are not going to get much longer. Sorry, but I would rather have my chapters be about this length and feel fairly good about them than think that they could be better if they were shorter.

Also I am really suprised, on mediaminer I have 154 visits to this story and only one review...WTF? Just a shout out to everyone here who actually took two seconds out of their lives to review this and make my day a little bit better, YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy you all have made me!

Good/ bad news: I am moving this week on friday, 15 hours in a car with my boyfriend, Dear God please let us both survive. So I will have plenty of time to write. Angles sing over head Problem, it wont get out till monday or later. However I will get a couple of chapters for this story and my new one written during that time. So updates will happen once a week. ~Taiyoukai's Lady

Review!!!!!!!

Next Chapter

View Reviews | Send Review | Rate This Fanfic


	4. Chapter 4

**Divine Retribution by ****Taiyoukai's Lady**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win.

A good home must be made, not bought.  
Joyce Maynard, "Domestic Affairs"

"Force is all-conquering, but its victories are short-lived."  
- Abraham Lincoln

Inu yasha smiled as he limped up to the now familiar house that he had been visiting at least once a month for the past three years. Kagome had purchased it with the help of a loan Inu yasha had gotten her. He would have bought it for her outright if she had only let him. Kagome just wasn't that type of girl, she had always earned everything that she owned, and simply couldn't see receiving a house as present from a friend.

It was more of a home than the place he had grown up in; it was the type of place that kids dreamed about, there was plenty of space to play, woods to hide in, and open skies. It was a little piece of the past, full of nature and thankfully without the Youkai courts that Inu yasha had grown up around.

Rin and Shippo would grow up with the family that had long ago ceased to exist, and Kagome was the cause of it all. Everyone had known that she would make a great mother, and the moment they found out about Rin they had sworn to protect both from any more harm from Sesshoumaru.

Wincing as his bruised ribs struggled to take in enough air Inu yasha found himself wondering just how well their plan had worked out. Sesshoumaru had found them eventually and nothing could change the fact that Inu yasha and Koga had broken Youkai law. Now that one of the Cardinal Taiyoukai knew of it, there was little time until retribution was established and they would both literally have their asses handed to them.

The door opened suddenly and Inu yasha's best friend and sister walked out the door. Kagome simply took in his beaten appearance for a moment before rushing to his side.

"Inu yasha, are you ok?" She asked, gently running a finger over his bruised face. The hanyou simply smiled down at her revealing several missing teeth and ignoring her questioning glance.

"Feh, you should see the other bastard, he got it twice as bad." He replied smiling even though his broken lip cracked and began to bleed again.

Tears filled the doe brown eyes staring up at him and Inu yasha felt his nose twitch as the smell of salt filled the air. After all the years he had known her she still cried at the drop of a hat, especially if someone she loved was hurting.

"He did this didn't he?" She asked her hands dropping away from him to twist in anxiety in front of her. She was worrying her lower lip with small white teeth and looking very upset in general.

Inu yasha sighed and looked toward the house where Takamatsu stood in the doorway watching the scene.

"Kagome, maybe we should talk more about this later." He said throwing an arm around her shoulders to lead her back inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moments later Inu yasha was sipping a cup of hot tea while Kagome bandaged the worst of his wounds. Takamatsu sat across the table for them, a grim expression on his face. He was no doubt thinking about the events that would be unfolding before their very eyes.

"Sesshoumaru had no right to do this!!!" Kagome hissed as she dabbed at a particularly bad cut on Inu yasha's chest with some antiseptic. "I don't care who he is or what he thinks!! You were only protecting us, can't he see that?" She asked jabbing a little too hard in her anger.

Takamatsu winced along with Hanyou, his blue-grey eyes filled with sympathy for his long time friend.

"I'm afraid that he has every right to do whatever he wants to Inu yasha, Kagome. Our friends have broken Youkai law, and just as with your laws, atonement must be made."  
Takamatsu replied tapping his fingers on the table in concentration.

Kagome glared at him and the fox spread his hands in a soothing gesture. "I'm not saying what he did was right, but I am saying that as a Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru has the right to hand out punishment as he sees fit. Especially in an occurrence such as our own."

Kagome growled in a cute but threatening way.

"So because he randomly comes back from the past and decides that he wants me back he can hurt my friends for doing their best to protect me from him? That's a bunch of bull Takamatsu and you know it!!!"

She dipped the rag she had been using to clean the hanyou's wounds in a bowl of warm water that was beside her, and rung it out viciously.

"Sesshoumaru is not in control of the universe, no matter how much he acts like it!!! Everyone needs to realize that, especially him." Kagome sighed suddenly, her anger subduing down to a mild rage.

"What would he think if Rin saw you like this? She would be worried sick and wouldn't let you out of her sight for a week! Remember when you sprained your wrist fighting with Koga? I had to stay up half the night with her, assuring her that you were fine. I don't want to do that again especially when I'm not sure that you are."

Inu yasha found the strength to laugh, and immediately grimaced as his lungs protested against it.

"Don't worry Kagome I'm not in that bad of shape..." Inu yasha cut off suddenly, his ears tweaking to catch a sound that Kagome couldn't hear while his eyes took on a glazed expression.

Lifting his nose to the air the hanyou took a quick sniff before letting out an angry "Oh Hell no," and staggered to his feet.

Grabbing on to Inu yasha's arms to steady him Kagome shot her fiancé a questioning glance, but he too had a far away look in his eyes, and didn't seem to be paying any attention.

Cursing Inu yasha plopped back down into his chair, and began rubbing the wound on his shoulder. Not even looking at Kagome he finally spoke.

"We've got company."

The moment the words left his mouth there was a knock on the front door. Ignoring the injured hanyou's cussing Kagome made her way to her there, Takamatsu following along behind her. A sixth sense was stirring in the back of her head that had goose flesh popping up on the back of her arms.

Power personified was standing on her doorstep, and judging by the waves rolling off of it, it was angry. Recognizing the familiar aura Kagome allowed her miko powers to rise out of her.

'If Sesshoumaru thinks that he can simply walk in here and claim anything after all these years he has got another thing coming!!!"

Takamatsu sensing the danger, backed away as Kagome's powers licked at the front door. He knew that there was little protection he could offer against a Taiyoukai of Sesshoumaru's strength, yet instincts demanded that he offer his mate to be what little protection he could.

Seeing her Fiancé ready to defend her Kagome felt her anger subside a little bit, she could always count on her fox to stand right there with her, and protect her. Even if he knew the odds were way out of his favor. Appreciating the gesture Kagome shook her head. "Takamatsu, keep Inu yasha busy for me please?" This was personal.

Not even bothering to check and make sure he was going to do as she asked Kagome threw open the door, before her actions fully registered with her brain. Sure enough, Sesshoumaru was standing on the other side. Without the door to separate them her powers were rolling on to him in a way that would have made any other demon writhe in agony.

Yet Sesshoumaru simply stood there unblinking in all his glory. The setting sun, behind him had turned his silver hair blood red in the fading light, and the furor of her miko powers seemed nothing more than waves lapping at his toes.

He was magnificent, and it was enough to make her knees go. Yet his eyes were as hard as her own, and she knew in that moment just how determined he was. It was the look he had given her years before when she refused his offer for a date. She had known then and there that nothing would stop him once he decided he wanted something, and it seemed that even now, years later it was the same

Anger boiling up in her upon remembering her current situation Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru fully. "Is there some particular reason that you are here? It can't possibly be to see how your little brother is doing." Her voice was condescending as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru didn't even respond, his eyes never leaving her own as she moved to sit on the porch railing. He simply watched her, ignoring her questioning stare he seemed to be basking in her presence, the same way a cat would in the sun.

She shook her head in exasperation. "I don't understand you Sesshoumaru honestly I don't. You're the one who wanted the divorce, and here you are beating up your brother for his protection and practically begging me for a second chance."

Sesshoumaru glared at her reacting the way she knew he would to her words.

"This Sesshoumaru does not beg."

Kagome glared back. "Well this Kagome does not appreciate your treatment of her best friend! My God, Sesshoumaru!! What if Rin saw Inu yasha like this? Do you have any idea how much she loves him? Or how much stress seeing him in this condition would cause her? You had no right to beat the crap out of him simply because he didn't hand me over on a silver platter after the way you treated me!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes tinted pink at her questions. "His punishment is light considering the circumstances Kagome, it could have been much harsher, and considering how little you understand of Youkai law it would make very little sense to you how sever the hanyou's crime is."

The small woman's eyes snapped with indignation. "Enlighten me then Sesshoumaru, how is it that Inu yasha should be punished for protecting me from you when you are the one who wronged me? That makes no sense and you know it!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and exhaled, reining in his growing frustration and anger. Once he was sure they were under control he opened his eyes again.

"As his alpha Inu yasha had no just reason to withhold information of you from me, regardless of the situation. It is betrayal of one's pack to do so." Seeing as how she was about to protest he held his hand up in a silencing gesture. "We can argue about this later Kagome, right now I have more important matters to discuss with you."

Still furious about the way Inu yasha had been treated she shot Sesshoumaru a look that clearly stated the subject was far from finished before she leaned back to listen to him.

Thankful that she was willing to listen to him Sesshoumaru relaxed a bit. He had to be careful of the way he presented this to her, for if it was done wrongly his plans would be for nothing. While he was positive Kagome wouldn't keep Rin from him he knew he would never be able to accept Kagome being with that damned kitsune. She was his to begin with and that meant she still belonged to him, regardless of what anyone else said.

"I wish for a chance to get to know my daughter, as I am her blood father it is only right that you grant me this. Humans are so very frail, they age quickly. While I understand that in some aspects it would be best if she was left not knowing of me till she was older, that is simply not time that I am will to wait. "

He stared at her the entire time gauging her facial expressions and steeling himself for her answer. She sat there for a moment thinking over what he said.

Finally she gave a small sigh and spoke. "I will not keep Rin from you Sesshoumaru; I'm not that type of person. However we will do things my way. You simply cannot barge in here and act as though you own everything. This is my home, you have your own that you can run. Also I do not want Rin to be informed that you are her father right now. She sees Takamatsu as her father now, and he has earned it. When the time is right and only then she will be told. If I find out that you went over my head and tell her Sesshoumaru that will be the end of your visits. Understand?"

Sesshoumaru found himself nearly snarling at the way she spoke to him. How dare she assume that he would allow his only child to see another as her sire! It was preposterous and there was no way in any world, this one or the next that he would simply sit back and watch as another raised his baby girl.

Seeing the turmoil brewing in Sesshoumaru's eyes Kagome spoke up. "Remember Sesshoumaru, I have proof that you disowned us. You can't prove that you didn't sign those letters, all you have to go on right now if your word, and honestly that doesn't mean a damn to me." She shifted and hopped off the railing, ignoring the Taiyoukai as she made her way to the front door. Once there she turned and looked at him and gave a heavy sigh.

"While I may not personally care if you rot in hell or not Rin is a different matter. I mean it though Sesshoumaru, if you're not willing to play by my rules then we can't play at all. We've been doing just fine with out you. Also let me make this perfectly clear, I'm doing this for Rin, and only for Rin."

Sesshoumaru nod once at her questioning glance and stepped forward at her gesture, following her into the house.

"Your first visit starts now, and since you were responsible for Inu yasha's current condition you can explain any questions Rin has." She turned and walked into the house the Inu Youkai following behind her.

Rin was waiting by the front door the moment that they walked in, she had been crying. There were still tears in her eyes and she was hiccupping. Takamatsu was standing beside her, petting her hair and telling her that everything would be all right.

Upon seeing her mother the little girl ran forward, arms held up, begging to be picked up.  
Kagome immediately scooped the little girl up into her arms and shushed her as she rocked the child. Rin buried her head in her mother shoulder as her sobs began anew.

"Rin sweetie what's wrong?" Kagome asked even though she had a strong feeling she knew the answer.

Rin pulled away to look at her mother, her adorable face blotchy, and covered in tears.

"Mommy I had a night scare and when I woke up Uncle Yasha was hurt!" She cried out hugging Kagome tightly.

Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a dark look as she continued to try and sooth the child, but nothing she did would stop Rin's tears.

Realizing just how upset Rin was Sesshoumaru felt the stirrings of guilt building, this was something that he hadn't planned for, and if Rin found out that he had been the one to harm Inu yasha it would be twice as hard to have the relationship he wanted with her.

"Little one stop crying, Inu yasha will be fine. I promise."

Rin's sobs ceased the moment Sesshoumaru spoke; she turned her head to look at him over Kagome's shoulder.

She rubbed her eyes before blinking up at him as though he was a figment of her imagination. She started at him for a few moments before she spoke.

"Really?"

Sesshoumaru nod once "I do not lie, little one." He said meeting Kagome's eyes.

"Are you going to take him to the hospital? Will he have to get a needle? I don't like needles! They hurt!! They'll hurt Inu yasha!" Rin cried wrapping her arms around her mother's neck once again.

Sesshoumaru shook his head "No Rin, Inu yasha is not going to the hospital, we are going to fix him."

The small girl looked at him through tear filled eyes. "How?"

Sesshoumaru racked his brain, trying to think of something that could possibly ease Rin's fears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu yasha was currently sitting at the kitchen table, an empty glass and a bottle of Advil beside him. This was not how he wanted to spend his evening. All he wanted to do was get through with work as quickly as he could, so he could go home and take his wife out to dinner and maybe if he was a good puppy a have a little romance. Was that honestly such a bad thing?

Yet here he was sitting in Kagome's kitchen, with bandages covering what felt like ninety percent of his body while every part of him ached in protest of any movement he made. And the cause of all his pain was currently in the next room trying his best to console a very distraught child.

'God if only I had the strength to get up.' Inu yasha was currently willing to bet his last dollar that Sesshoumaru was having absolutely no luck with soothing the child. And it was a picture that the hanyou was very upset about missing out on.

So he did the next best thing, he tried imagining Sesshoumaru's reactions. After all it was his entire fault that he was in this shape. Closing his eyes he did his best to pull up a mental image of a distressed Sesshoumaru. Yet no matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't get his brother's emotionless face to contort into anything that could possibly be real. Thinking that he might have better luck sitting more comfortably the hanyou put his head down on the table.

The door opened silently and Inu yasha didn't even sniff twice before he knew exactly who it was. Knowing that Sesshoumaru could do nothing to him under Kagome's roof with out dire consequences the younger inu smirked.

"I hope she got you good. I hope she grabbed your balls and purified them on the spot, and then cussed you ass out for being a complete and total bastard."  
Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes had he been anyone else. Instead he replied calmly "Kagome does not cuss."

Inu yasha rolled his head to the side and looked at him against the table's length. "Still doesn't mean that you aren't a bastard." He smirked when Sesshoumaru growled and sat up crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why are you here? Come to finish the job? Hate to break it to you fluffy but you can't touch me here Sesshoumaru. Not only will Kagome personally send you to hell, but this is sacred ground. No fighting allowed."

"I am aware." Sesshoumaru replied stoically.

Inu yasha frowned slightly. "So if you aren't here to kill me why the fuck are you back here?"

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile to flight across his face. It was nothing more than the lifting of the corners of his lips slightly, but it was enough to make the hanyou sweat.

"I am simply here to inform you that you are not to let the knowledge of who delivered you punishment slip to Rin."

Inu yasha looked slightly confused "why the hell shouldn't she know? Then she will know just how big of a bastard you really are!"

Sesshoumaru snarled "I do not wish it to be known hanyou. The punishment was warranted and could have been much severer were you fully Youkai. While I may not be able to personally be able to touch you right now due to Kagome's protection, there are thousands under my command who would be more than happy to elicit moans of pain from you. And some of them in more ways than one. Consider Jakotsu, if I remember correctly he had a very strong adoration for your ears."

Inu yasha nearly fell out of his chair. There was no way in the seven hells Sesshoumaru would pull something that bad unless there was something big in it for him. Jakotsu was one of the few people that made Inu yasha truly shudder to think of. And jus the thought of that man near his ears had the hanyou ready enough to shut his trap for a good while.

Seeing the look of acceptance on the hanyou's face Sesshoumaru nod his approval once. "Then we have reached an agreement."

Inu yasha 'feh'ed' and crossed his arms mumbling something about absolute bastards under his breath.

Ignoring him Sesshoumaru walked towards the door. "In order to calm Rin's fears she has agreed to help me take care of your wounds. Watch your mouth while in her presence little brother, and allow her to work to her hearts content. Or I will personally see to it that Jakotsu has ample time to make his every fantasy come true."

He opened the door and there stood little Rin. A play nurse costume on and a bag full of bandages and other utensils clutched in her small hand.

She walked to the table briskly and began to rummage through the assortment. Finally she pulled out a thermometer, and turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is this like Rin's visit to the doctor or like Athrun's visit to the vet?"

Inu yasha groaned as Sesshoumaru smirked and told the child that it depended on how well behaved her patient was.

Rin nodded and turned to the defenseless hanyou sitting at the table. Sticking out the thermometer she smiled. "Say Ahh!"

Authors note: Wow...I feel really bad for poor Inu yasha. If he ever finds me, he is really going to kill me, along with everyone else who has been waiting so patiently for this ... Must Hide!!!

Really sorry about how long this took to get out. I've had major writers block since I moved back home, and I finally just sat down and forced myself to get this out. If this chapter is really bad, that is honestly the reason for it. Really hoping some inspiration will hit me here, hard!

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and such! I promise to do my best to get the next chapter out ASAP! I know where this is going and I will answer any and all questions as soon as I can, but you have to review and keep on telling me what you like and don't like.

New story coming soon.

~Taiyoukai's Lady

View Reviews | Send Review | Rate This Fanfic | Add Fanfic to Favorites List | Add Author to Favorites List


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing, everything belongs to their proper owners, and the people who are actually making money off of this. Namely not, I repeat not me. Enjoy and please forgive the long wait.

"You know how when you were a little kid and you believed in fairy tales, that fantasy of what your life would be, white dress, prince charming who would carry you away to a castle on a hill. You would lie in bed at night and close your eyes and you had complete and utter faith. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Prince Charming, they were so close you could taste them, but eventually you grow up, one day you open your eyes and the fairy tale disappears. Most people turn to the things and people they can trust. But the thing is its hard to let go of that fairy tale entirely cause almost everyone has that smallest bit of hope, of faith, that one day they will open their eyes and it will come true. "

-_, __Grey's Anatomy (television show): Meredith Grey (speaking a voiceover)__, Season 1, episode "Save Me"_

Cinderella

"And they all lived happily every after." Kagome closed the book of fairy tales with a sigh and watched her daughter's heavy eyes slowly close. Shippo was in his twin bed snoring away, having fallen asleep half way through the story.

Cinderella was Rin's favorite story and more than once a week Kagome found herself reading it to her, the book was finally starting to show signs of wear and tear from years of use. It was a gift that Kagome had received from Kikyo and Inu Yasha when she first found out that she was having a little girl. It was every little girls dream to be picked out of a crowd at the ball by handsome prince charming and taken off to a life of peace and happiness with no worries.

That was when the easy part was supposed to come, long after all the evil witches and other terrors that haunted stories had been banished the recesses of the imagination. Everything was supposed to be smooth sailing after the wedding. Happy ever after, period. End of discussion.

There was no evil witch to come and snatch away the sweet handsome prince right in the middle of eternal bliss. The battle was won; love triumphed as it always had before. Well, except in her case. Now she had no idea where her story was going. The one that she had counted on to last forever had ended. It had been gone, but now it was currently sitting in her kitchen no doubt glaring daggers at what was her next attempt at a fairy tale ending.

'What I am going to do?' Kagome thought as she started down at her daughter. Rin was her shinning star, and there hadn't been a day that had gone by that she had looked at her daughter and wondered how her father was doing. Now that he was back, she couldn't rightfully deny him his own flesh and blood.

Leaning down she kissed her daughter's forehead one last time before turning to do the same to little Shippo. His nose scrunched for a brief moment as she looked down on him before he sighed and rolled to his stomach, burying his face in the pillow.

Tip toeing quietly to the door Kagome cut off the light and closed it, her mind far away as she leaned against it.

Her worst night mare and greatest dream was down stairs waiting for her, and while she had never thought of herself a coward this was one time she was seriously considering packing up her things and running. Yet this was Rin's chance to finally learn the about the other half of her family, and while she was more than happy living a half life, she would never force her daughter to feel the same loneliness. Not while there was still breath in her body.

So she would fight on, until Sesshoumaru either got bored, or simply saw that she was never going to give him their daughter. Glancing out of the corner of her eye at the being her thoughts were centered on she found him staring intently at her.

The golden depths of his eyes seemed to be pulling her in, and unwillingly she found her pulse pick up that familiar pace that sent blood rushing through her body whenever he was near. Heat filled her cheeks and she turned around abruptly breaking the eye contact, but not before she noticed the small triumphant smile that graced his features.

Fighting back the urge to growl and curse at her former lover Kagome quickly threw together a sandwich and stuffed it with the rest of Takamatsu's midnight snack.

"OI! What the fuck are you smiling at bastard?" Inu yasha growled from behind her, his voice echoing through out the small kitchen.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome reprimanded in a harsh whisper whirling around to face her best friend. "The children are asleep."

Inu yasha feh'ed at her "Yeah so what, I mean it's not like they're going to pick up any bad language in their sleep now are they?" He asked with a flash of fangs.

Rubbing her temples Kagome sighed. "No but Rin is a very light sleeper, and I have no doubt that even sleeping, Shippo could have heard you right now." She leveled a glare at him that had him squirming in his seat. "If you can't behave you can just forget about the Ramen I said I would make you." She threatened.

Sticking his nose in the air the hanyou turned with a huff and settled for glaring at his despicable half-brother. Yelling about his language was one thing, but threatening the ramen was sacrilege, and unfortunately it worked better than anything.

Silence reigned supreme for a moment as Kagome finished putting the final touches on fiancé's lunch along with the notes that she and the children had written to him earlier that day. It had become a habit of theirs to write something encouraging and hide it in his things to help the long shift pass quickly.

Her fiancé truly seemed to appreciate them and had been a little disappointed one night when he failed to receive any, so the notes were now a standard on the nights that he worked.

Putting a pot of water on to boil for her hanyou friend's dinner Kagome turned to face her life long friend once again. "Hey, Yasha how is Kikyo doing?" It had been months she had last seen her cousin, and while they talked upon more than one occasion it was always interesting to see how the half youkai viewed the habits and reactions the now pregnant Kikyo had.

"I swear she is going to kill me Kagome, she keeps on having all these weird cravings and all of them are totally disgusting. I can't wait until the baby is born, I guarantee no more kids after this!"

Kagome laughed recalling fondly the last two months of her own pregnancy and how everything had just clicked into place once she realized she was pregnant, all the cravings and the desires for weird foods had kinda freaked her out as well, but there was nothing more thrilling than feeling a baby moving inside of you and knowing that you carried the child of the one you loved.

"You say that now Inu yasha but I know for a fact that Kikyo wants at least six more so you better hold on, you're in for the long haul." She teased as her friends fast went ashen.

"Six? Are you serious?" he asked dazed. Kagome nodded putting the instant noodles in the now boiling water.

"Just think of is this way Inu yasha, she wont be able to use her powers for a long time, particularly if you have them one after the other."

A gleaming look entered Inu yasha's eyes at the thought. "HA! I knew there was a ray of hope buried somewhere in all this madness, seven kids I can live with. I may never get sat again!" He got up from his chair, an evil glint in his eyes. "Where is the calculator I need to figure this all out seven times nine is what? I wonder if I can convince her to have more." He muttered to himself as he walked out of the room.

Chuckling to herself Kagome shook her head, pulling down a large bowl and pouring the now done ramen in.

Setting the bowl down where in front of the chair next to her she took the now vacated space.

Sesshoumaru watched her with interest "Why is he so excited?" he asked curiosity finally getting the better of him.

The joy on Kagome's face diminished slightly as she looked at her ex husband. "If a miko gets pregnant with a youkai there is a rare possibility that the child may be born a full youkai. However it can only happen if the miko refrains from using any of her powers at all during the pregnancy. Depending on how strong the father is depends on how fast the child will develop and how long the pregnancy. If the miko uses her powers early on in the pregnancy it will destroy any possibility of the child being born with even the slightest youkai with in it."

She turned away from him, and the bitter tang of salt filled the air as the full weight of her words dawned on him. Rin could have been born a youkai, however unknowingly Kagome had used her powers to defend herself from him very early in the pregnancy and their daughter was mortal. There was no going back, no changing it, and the fault lay in both of their hands. For if she was truly mated to a youki Kagome would cease to age and would be bound to the life rate of her husband. Rin would age and eventually die, right in front of her parents eyes. It was a fate that he would not wish on his worst enemy.

Cursing himself internally while his thoughts drifted away from the table to the little girl upstairs he found himself once again longing for lost time.

Kagome shifted in her seat and his attention was immediately brought back to her. She was looking at him warily as though expecting him to berate her at any moment for the truth that she had laid out before him.

It was then he realized just how much he had changed, and how she still viewed him as the man that had left her so long ago. The last time they were together he would have been the one to turn away in disgust and blame her for their daughter's current state. Yet the time he spent in his self induced hell had send a more light on the problems that he had caused in their previous relationship and allowed him to accept.

Staring intently into her eyes he waited for her to see the change in him, willing it to be there for her to know that he was not the same demon she had once slept side by side with.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Kagome's eyes immediately left his to fall upon the form of the fox who was walking silently towards her, concern etched into his handsome face. Standing beside her he deliberately ignored the other to males in the room, kissed her cheek.

Kagome smiled slightly and jerked her head at the counter. "Your lunch is ready, hope you like it." The fox gave a nod, and moved to the counter, it was only then that the uniform he was wearing fully registered in the Taiyoukai's mind. The kitsune was a cop.

Willing the headache he felt forming behind his eyes away the dog demon mentally filed the information away. Cops could be a pain to deal with, he knew from first hand experience, two of his employee's significant others were cops. They were loyal to a fault and kept close to their 'brothers in arms'. It was not the job he expected the kitsune to have, however it was no doubt something he was very good at.

Glancing at his watch the Taiyoukai realized how late it was. Looking at the woman of his dreams he realized suddenly how much strain she must be under. The circles that were under her eyes were darker then when she had first opened her door to him. Her hair was a messier than usual, but she was no less beautiful in his eyes.

Standing suddenly Sesshoumaru grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him up out of the chair, the hanyou barely mumbling a complaint as he continued his calculations.

Kagome glanced at him as he picked his coat up from the back of the chair.

"I will be in touch." He said quietly, watching as she nod her head once.

Ignoring his brother's mumblings as he pulled him along Sesshoumaru made his way to the front door, stopping briefly to cast a lingering glance up the stairs. Rin was sleeping up there, and while a part of him longed to see her one last time for the night, he knew that waking her would only lead to more stress.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called out softly as he placed a hand on the doorknob. Turning he glanced at her over his shoulder.

"I take the children to the park about four tomorrow, you can meet us there if you would like to spend more time with Rin." She said quietly.

Shocked sat how willing she was allowing him near his daughter the inu realized just how great of a gift his lost love was giving to him.

Quietly confirming the location of the park he arranged a meeting spot they both knew of quietly pushed his brother out the door.

The hanyou looked at him suspiciously as he was pushed into the lack leather seats of the black corvette his brother had chosen for the day.

Inu yasha was quite until they made it out onto the main road.

"Don't do anything stupid." He said quietly as the street lights passed over them his eyes suddenly glued straight ahead.

Sesshoumaru sniffed and ignored his half brother's veiled warning. He was not known for being one of the world's best strategists for nothing. For a thousand years he had ruled the west of Japan with a strength that not even his father had been able to claim right to.

He was more powerful than anyone any realized and while there lay a few unsatisfactory blockades in his quest to regain his mate and now his only child, namely one kitsune, it was nothing he could not overcome. After all no woman could resist him for long, no matter whom they were or who they were currently with.

"I'm serious Sesshoumaru, one wrong move and I will be glad to take this to a whole new level. You may be willing to do anything to get her back, but I'm not the only one who is willing to do anything to protect her." The hanyou 'fed' and pulled out his trump card.

"One wrong move with her, one thing that she doesn't want you to do, one threat or anything along those line, and I'll go to the youkai courts and inform them of what you have done. And then I will kick your ass, legally." He said harshly.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye, and found that his brother was dead serious. The dark gold eyes, so like their fathers were sparking in a way that the inu youkai had only seen upon two other occasions, and both when the hanyou's mind was set.

"Your worry is misplaced little brother. I intend to do nothing to upset my mate to be." He replied coldly, his eyes snapping back to the road ahead.

There was silence for a moment as Inu yasha took in his words. "What if she chooses to stay with the fox, no matter what you do?" He asked quietly. "She has more with him than you ever gave to her. What if it's just not worth it to her?" He waited for his brother to answer, watching as his brother's face hardened with the thought.

The Taiyoukai's face was granite when he finally chose to answer. "I will ensure to here safety and happiness no matter what." He replied quietly, his voice emotionless as he admitted to himself the realization the same time it left his lips.

The hanyou stared at him for a moment longer, watching as the city lights played across his brothers face and throw shadows casting into the pureness of his hair before he gave a single nod, knowing that for once his brother had seen all options and was well aware that this time he had everything to loose.

"Not that I don't like the fox bastard, but you are my brother and all so good luck." The hanyou said quietly.

Sesshoumaru sniffed and rolled his eyes, as if he would need luck. He was the one of the most desired males on the planet, he didn't need luck.

"Only the weak need luck." Was the reply, still it couldn't hurt?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Simple Pleasures**_

"It takes a minute to find a special person, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them and a lifetime to forget them."

~Author Unknown~

Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity.

~Henry van Dyke~

She had no idea what she was doing, waiting for him once again to meet her so he could get a chance to catch up on all the things he had missed out on. It was strange, for it wasn't that long ago that she had been waiting for him in a different way.

Once she had waited for him to come home, eager to hear about his day and the things that had occurred in it. She had wanted to be part of it all, even if it was the same old stuff that he complained about day after day. She wanted to be there, but knew she couldn't possibly always be there, so she waited sometimes very anxiously for him to return to her so she could spend what little time it seemed like she had in the evenings with him before the next day started the whole process over again.

It was a living hell sometimes, and while she hated it upon occasion, there was something about him walking in the door that made it all better. It was the kiss he gave her on the lips, and the smell of him filling her nose when she hugged him tight after a long day. It helped to sooth away the stress that she herself had been building up during the day. It separate the days from one another. She knew no matter what she was going to come home to him and once she was in his arms nothing could harm her. He had been her solace and when things fell apart it had taken her a while to get over that.

After the initial realization of it all, it had felt like a part of her soul had died when her marriage failed. She didn't blame herself for it all. Hell, Sesshoumaru had been the no good cheating husband, and while there was a part of her that nagged from the back of her head that she simply hadn't been good enough in whatever aspect it was that made him cheat on her, she knew it wasn't true.

Everyone felt like that when they were faced with betrayal, but that had been the worst situation of her entire life. She really didn't have anyone who could really share in her circumstances. No one knew how she felt or how to relate to her for a long time afterwards. She simply was not the same person during that time as she was before. She wasn't as carefree and her smiles didn't come as quickly. She laughed less and at the time it seemed like all the magic and color of the world had simply faded away.

Pushing thoughts of a much more stressful time out of her head Kagome focused on the children who were playing avidly on the swing set in front of her. The park was the place that she loved to bring Rin and Shippo to more than anything else in vastness of the city. There was something about it that had been lost in an era of video gamers and T.V. junkies.

The park had several large swings, with jungle gyms and an old wooden play castle that had real flags on top of the towers that flapped merrily in the breeze. Rope bridges and fire poles and a sand box that you could very easily loose yourself in was all carefully watched over by parents who sat on benches on the sidelines.

Today they had the park to themselves and while on any other day she was right up there playing whatever game they had in mind with them, today she was watching to see what Sesshoumaru would do.

Keeping the children entertained was her top priority when she brought them here. She had always loved the outdoors as a child and wanted her children to experience it with the same thrill that she had once felt, and sometimes still felt.

"Mommy! Look how high we can go!" Rin called suddenly from the swing set.

Forced from her brooding thoughts Kagome smiled happily at her daughter.

"Just be careful sweetie." She called standing from the bench and walking towards them.

Rin loved to imitate Shippo, and often Kagome would have to be ready to catch her if the little girl decided to jump out of the swing. Shippo was several years her senior as far as his true age went. However, from the demon point of view he was only around eight, four years older than little Rin. Yet, he never tired of her and always kept a close eye on Rin when Kagome was unable to do so.

Currently the little fox was grinning from ear to ear as he swung back and forth in the air. He loved to go as high as he could, and often would jump right at the arch of his swing and land more often than not on his little feet. Kagome was always afraid that he would end up hurting himself and she just as prepared to catch him as she was little Rin.

The smile unexpectedly dropped from the small kits face as his nose scented the air and he stopped his swing suddenly.

"That dog is back." He said harshly refusing to meet Kagome's eyes.

Shocked at the venom in her son's voice Kagome was floored for a second while she gathered her thoughts.

"Yes, he is coming to play with you both today." She replied quietly.

The little fox dragged his small foot through the dirt beneath him. "You mean he is coming to play with Rin." He said insightfully.

Shippo looked up at her suddenly his gold green eyes a swirl of resentment, sadness, and confusion so strong it made Kagome's heart stop short for a second.

"I know who he is, and I know what he wants." The kit said quietly. "I know that he is powerful and that he is to be respected, but momma, he is trying to take you away from us."

Tears started to leak from the corners of the green eyes so like his fathers, the kit took a stuttering breath and looked up at her. "Please don't leave momma. We love you and Rin. We're a family now, and families don't leave each other no matter what."

Scooping the small kit up in her arms quietly Kagome held the small boy close to her so he could both hide and release the tears that were suddenly pouring down his cheeks.

Taking his place on the swing she rocked him in her arms quietly, shushing him gently while she ran her fingers through the red hair, silently processing everything running through her mind.

Rin looked at her mother from the swing beside her, worry etched across her face. Shippo had never cried before. He was strong and brave and while sometimes very silly he was not a cry baby as other kids had sometimes labeled her. He was always happy. Whatever it was that was making him cry had to be really bad.

Once the little kits tears had subsided Kagome lifted his chin gently, staring deep into his glistening eyes.

"Shippo I promise that I will never leave you. You are my son, and he will never take me away from you." The kit sniffed quietly and wiped the tear tracks from his face.

"You are right that he is powerful, and that he is to be respected, but that does not mean that he will always get what he wants." She said quietly.

"Then he would just be a spoiled meanie." Rin chirped quietly, adding in her four year old sense and breaking the sad moment.

Kagome and Shippo giggled. "That's right." Kagome replied smiling at her daughter.

"He is coming to get to know you better. He wants to be apart of our lives, and while it may not happen the way he wants it, I cannot deny him the opportunity to have the chance to get to know you." She said quietly. "He will never separate us, no matter what happens. I can promise you that little ones."

Shippo sniffed quietly wiping the tears from his cheeks and taking in what his mother was saying. Kagome had started dating his papa two years ago, and while to him it was a short time ago it was enough for her to become his mother in all but blood. In her eyes he was just as much hers as Rin was, and she never let him forget that.

Yet there was something about this new youkai that set him on edge, making him feel as though he could make Kagome disappear at any moment and never look back. He knew Kagome was not that type of person, but the fear was still there.

Lifting his eyes he spotted the silver haired Taiyoukai making his way across the park towards them. His golden eyes were taking in everything and as they settled on Shippo they narrowed ever so slightly. Shippos eyes fell to the ground and he did his best to make himself seem as small as possible. He was the prey and his instincts kicked in. Kitsune were once hunted by larger youkai, they were seen as an easy meal and while it was no longer a common practice, centuries of instinct could not be ignored

The kit felt weight of that stare for several long moments and Shippo tried his best not to shy away from it. He knew he was being judged and knowing is half the battle, or so his father said. Realizing suddenly that this moment would determine from now on how the inu youkai regarded him Shippo drew in a deep breath and forced his head up, meeting the eyes of the Taiyoukai head on.

It was not a challenge, or he did not mean it as one. It was just his way of stating without words that he knew where he belonged, and that place was with Kagome. The Taiyoukai regarded him silently but one eye brow twitched ever so slightly before the youkai turned his attention to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru had heard every word that was uttered, and while he had heard the steel in Kagome's voice he was unsure of how to proceed. He was impressed with the kits pluck, it was not everyday that a kitsune stood up to a larger youkai. They were tricksters and usually preferred to fight in a way that tilted the advantage to their favor. Rarely did they face an opponent head on, especially a youngster.

However it was not a battle with the kit he was looking for but the kit's father, and while he had no intention of physically fighting the other male, no matter how much the darker part of his soul longed for it, he did intend to win.

Rin was looking up at him seriously, a look that he had seen stamped upon her mother's face many a time. She got off the swing and walked the last few steps toward him. Stopping in her tracks she looked up at him quietly studying him. Waiting for her to make the first move Sesshoumaru looked down at his child, completely out of his realm of training.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru, you're not going to be a big meanie and separate us all are you?" She asked quietly looking at him expectantly. "Cause if you are I don't want to play with you today. Shippo is family, and family is not something you can break apart." She said crossing her arms.

Swiftly casting a glance in Kagome's direction he noticed she was wearing the same expectant look their daughter had. She was waiting to see how he would respond, if he was going to rip her world apart again, or if he was willing to bend.

Exhaling softly the Taiyoukai of the west knelt so that he was eye level with his daughter. "Rin. I have no intention of separating you from anyone you consider family. I am here to expand my own."

She studied him for a moment, taking in what he meant before nodding and giving a quick smile. "Let's go play on the swings!" She grabbed the sleeve of his coat and pulled him to where her mother and brother waited.

For two hours Sesshoumaru's eyes followed his daughter and the kitsune's play, absorbing, categorizing, and memorizing as much as he could. Rin made good use of the wooden castle and the swings were a definite favorite, she was always dragging the kit back to them whenever the chance arose. She was fearless when it came to heights, and did her best to follow the kitsune wherever and whatever he did. If it was something that she knew she could not do she would simply smile and shake her head. Kagome participated in some of the games, but most she watched from the sidelines.

Once in the middle of a game of tag the boy jumped from the second story of the castle and Rin, in hot pursuit was close on his heels till that point simply sat from his jump space and smiled down at him. "Shippo-chan is really fast." She called down to him. "One day Rin-chan will be able to catch him." The kit chest had puffed out at this, and he encouraged Rin to try and keep up.

Sesshoumaru kept a close eye on the kit, making sure that the boy was not going to do anything to endanger his little girl. The kit was nervous about him watching at first, but as the boy realized that the Taiyoukai was not going to suddenly whisk away everything he cared about he relaxed, and sensing that he was no threat Sesshoumaru went back to watching Rin.

The girl was a perfect mixture of Kagome and himself, with a personality of her own emerging through strongly. She radiated a promise of her mother's movements even at four, and he knew that she would be just as beautiful as her mother when she came of age. She was brilliant and everything that he had wanted in a child and more.

The two hours went by faster than he could have thought possible, and it was the large yawn his daughter forced out that made him realize just how late it had gotten.

"Rin-chan, Shippo-chan, its time to go!" Kagome called out drawing both of the children's attention from the sand castle they were currently building in the sand box. Turning to Sesshoumaru with a small smile she waited for him to acknowledge her.

He gave her a questioning glace and she fidgeted from foot to foot. "Sorry about cutting the visit short, it's getting time for her nap." She said looking at the small girl who was trotting towards her, sleep already clouding her eyes. Rin yawned again as she neared them and taking Kagome's hand she rubbed her eyes with her other hand.

"Rin-chan what do you say to Sesshoumaru?' Kagome asked quietly.

"Thank you for coming to see me Mr. Sesshoumaru." Rin replied sleepily, grabbing Shippo's hand with her now free one. The inu youkai gave a small nod of acknowledgement which the little girl seemed happy with

The kitsune started up at the Taiyoukai quietly. Once he had his attention the kit bowed once, it was one of respect and acknowledgement of an elder. Looking up he smiled slyly at the Taiyoukai he finally spoke to the youkai for the first time "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." He said quietly, and then he tugged gently at Rin and slowly the two started walking toward the entrance of the park.

Kagome glanced at her ex through the corner of her eye. "This was surprisingly pleasant." She said honestly. "We should do this again. They really enjoyed your company."

She began following the same path her children had taken, knowing that Shippo would be waiting for her at the entrance. She was not surprised to find Sesshoumaru following close behind her. "We are here every other day, weather permitting." She turned to look at him. "You are more than welcome to join us." She said quietly wondering if he would accept.

The inu youkai was quiet for a moment as they came to the end of the walk way, and sure enough Shippo was standing at the side, a half-asleep Rin beside him.

"The same time?" he asked as he watched Kagome kneel to pick up the small girl. She nodded and smiled. "Yes, same time." She rotated Rin so the little girls head was lying on her shoulder. Rin's eyes were already closed before Kagome had her fully situated.

Sesshoumaru gave a soft "hn" of acknowledgement not wanting to disturb the child. He had meetings through out the week, but it was nothing that could not be arranged to fit in his schedule. His priorities were not in perfect order, and there was nothing that was going to get in his way.

"We'll see you then." Kagome said, and turned and walked away, the kitsune at her side and his daughters slumbering faces over her shoulder.

Driving home with out the love of his life and child in the car left the great Taiyoukai of the west feeling lost. It was a common feeling that he had learned to live with, constant and unchanging. Until the moment when he walked back into her life and started seeing her, on what he felt was a semi regular basis.

It was strange, but he was finding that every time he left her it was harder and harder to do so. She had opened a hole in his frozen heart and that hole was getting bigger and bigger, every time he walked away. The times he was away from her, alone in the house with no one but his one servant Jaken felt like death.

He was only alive when he was at her side, and even then not everything was right within the world. She still belonged to the kitsune. No not belonged, he corrected himself, she would never belong to anyone, and she would never let anyone forget that. She had chosen the kitsune, and that was not something that he could, nor would he live with.

He would do anything within his power to make her realize that she belonged with him, no price was too great, and there was no force or law that could keep him from her. She belonged with him, even if she didn't want to admit it. It was there though, in the way she looked at him when she thought he wouldn't notice it.

She still cared, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she didn't. She still cared, and he knew it. Her scent changed ever so slightly every time she saw him, and her face went through a range of emotions before she settled a cool mask into place in his presence.

The game was set and the pieces only needed to be moved into their proper places. The Kitsune was a player that he had not originally calculated into their little game, but it was nothing of consequence, and something easily taken care of. One simple phone call and a large exchange of cash would take care of him, and no one would ever know the damned fox's blood lay on his claws.

The kit was the only thing that made him hesitate, and it was the steel in Kagome's voice alone that made him think twice about it. She had claimed the kit as her own, and he would do nothing to separate her from a child she claimed as her own, or cause her pain.

'After all,' he thought to himself, 'I have done that enough'

**OK! Quick note to say thank you everyone for your patience, also sorry if there is something that is misspelled in here, this chapter did not go through a beta! Sorry but I really wanted to get this out asap. There are more chapters in the works so my next one will hopefully be out very soon. Thanks again. Also Please Review, otherwise I won't know if I should even continue this story or not.**


End file.
